When I See You Smile
by Cupcakes11 Reborn
Summary: A repost of my JAP/Viet story where Japan and Vietnam are enjoying themselves.


**A/N: Another JAP/VIET fic that I had to repost. I hope you guys will remember this.**

**Pairings: Jap/Viet, HK/Tai**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Hetalia**

* * *

"I don't know if I can go." Japan said, "I'm just feeling shy and nervous."

"Just because we're going on a royal Nation ball right now." Germany reminded him, "Now stop being so nervous and try to be calm."

"O-okay."

Japan was in Germany's room, getting ready for the World Nation Ball, wearing a white hakama, dark blue wide pants, white tabi socks and sandals.

Germany, on the other hand, was wearing a teal formal suit with a black tie and black shoes. He was standing in front of the wall mirror, straighten up his tie before grabbing a haircomb from the nightstand to comb his smooth blond hair.

Japan was sitting on Germany's bed, nervously fidgeting his fingers with his cheeks turned red.

"Stop that," Germany said, glancing at the Japanese, "You're freaking me out here."

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's just that I'm too shy to go."

"There's no need to be nervous." Germany sat down next to him, "You got to pull yourself together like me and Italy." He then paused for a moment before he continued, "Speaking of that, I hope Italy is wearing something formal, according to his culture."

Then the door slammed open, revealing a happy Italy. "Hey, guys!" he greeted, "What do you think of my new suit? My brother, Romano and I are just gone shopping before tonight."

Japan and Germany takes a glance at the outfit Italy is wearing which is a blue suit with a white casual shirt and black boots. Then afterwards, Germany began to speak up.

"Where did you get that suit?" the German asked.

"From Milan, the second-largest municipality of my country." Italy explained, "But the truth is, my brother will not come today."

"Why not?" Japan asked.

"He said he was taking care of Grandpa Rome who was having a cold."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Alright, enough chit chat." Germany said, standing up, "Let's go! We're going to be late."

"Right." Japan and Italy nodded before they all started to walk out the door.

Vietnam was in her room, doing the same thing as she sat down in front of the desk with the mirror on top. She already wore a Vietnamese formal wear which is an Ao Tu Than: a green flowing outer tunic that is open at the front that reaches almost to the floor, a yellow yem bodice top, a long black skirt and a yellow silk sash.

Taiwan was also in the room while combing Vietnam's hair with a hairbrush, wearing a white cheongsam dress with pink flowers and short sleeves and white high heels.

"Aren't you exciting to go to the World Nation Ball, Vietnam?" Taiwan asked.

"Sort of." the Vietnamese replied.

"Especially the part where there will be a lot of dancing." Taiwan squealed in happiness. "I bet everybody is going to be there especially Hong Kong, my one and only love." She sighed dreamily at this. "Hong Kong is sooo handsome which makes me want to kiss him." She then glanced at Vietnam. "What about you and Japan? I heard that he likes you a lot."

Vietnam blushed at that comment. Ever since Japan and Vietnam met each other as kids, Japanese men invaded Vietnam's country to steal everything including rice, crop , rubber and oil. Without food, her people are dying of hunger.

Speaking of that, it is true that Japan is having a crush on Vietnam. When he entered her country, he was really shy towards her. It makes him have butterflies in his stomach.

Vietnam looks at Tawain and said, "Yes, he certainly does."

"I bet he will have a chance to see you when we get there." Tawain said, putting the hairbrush down on the desk before grabbing a hair tie to tie Vietnam's hair into a ponytail. "It seems to me that he's shy to talk to you."

"I know, right? He just wants me to get his attention so we can get to know each other."

"I'm sure you and Japan will hang out some more." Tawain said, finishing Vietnam's hair. "But right now, we need to get going."

"Yeah, you're right." Vietnam said as she and Taiwan ran out of the room so they get to the World Nation Ball on time.

At the World Nation Ball, the whole room was decorated with world decorations in different country versions. Everybody was there as they began talking in a conversation, eating food on tables and dancing to the classical music. It looks like they are having a great time as they began laughing and talking at the same time.

When Italy, Germany and Japan entered the room, they glanced to see China, Hong Kong, Russia, America, England and France who are wearing different formal clothes from their different cultures.

"Hey, guys, glad you make it." America said, smiling.

"Yep, we sure did." Italy said.

"Ummm...can I go home now?" Japan asked, shyly, "I'm getting stage fright in here."

"Not so fast." Germany placed his hand on the Japanese's shoulder, "We're here to have fun so we can have entertainment."

"That's right, aru." China agreed, "You realize that Vietnam and Taiwan are going to show up, right?"

This caused Japan's cheeks turned red when China said the word 'Vietnam' but said nothing.

"Ah, this reminds me of my country." France said, referring to the World Nation Ball, "I remembered when I become romantic towards ladies." This caused the two French women who are sitting at the table, giggled and blushing when they saw France winking and blowing a kiss at them.

"You sure are the ladies man, don't you?" England asked, glaring what the French man was doing.

"Oui." France said, glancing at the Britain, "I always loved women. They're so gorgeous." The French women giggled even more.

"Li ho bo (hello), everyone!" a familiar female voice shouted, "Did Vietnam and I miss anything?"

The World 8 and Hong Kong turned around to see Vietnam and Taiwan who are approaching them. This made Japan blushed even more as he stared at Vietnam.

From the look on her dress, she was so pretty.

"Ni hao, Taiwan and Vietnam!" China greeted while Taiwan stared at Hong Kong. When the Taiwanese stared at the Chinese Hong Kong man, she began to squeal before pouncing on him for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're finally came!" Taiwan shouted happily as the others watched her hugging Hong Kong, "You look so adorable in that outfit."

Hong Kong blushed deep red at this. According to his outfit, he is wearing a red tailor suit, a brown casual shirt and black shoes.

While this goes on, Germany cleared his throat and said, "Are you done here?"

Taiwan stopped for a moment and said, "Oh, I'm sorry." She lets go of Hong Kong but grabs him by the arm. "I'm just came by to see Hong Kong's cute face."

"Whatever." Hong Kong said, still blushing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Italy said, "It's time to start the fun! C'mon!" He started to ran off, much to Germany's protest.

"Now hold on just a minute, Italy!" the German snapped, chasing after him in a hot pursuit, "We haven't even finished yet!"

"C'mon, Hong Kong!" Taiwan said, happily, "Let's dance!"

"O-okay." the Chinese Hong Kong said as Taiwan drags him to the dance floor while the music continues playing.

"Time for me to talk with the ladies." France said as he walked off.

"I gotta go get a drink from the bar." England said, walking away as well.

"Hey, you better not get drunk like last time." America protested, going after him.

"I guess we better join them, c'mon China." Russia said as he joined England and America.

"Right behind you." China was about to go but said to Japan and Vietnam, "What about you guys, are you coming to join us for a drink?"

"No thank you." Vietnam said, shaking her head politely, "I don't really drink alcohol."

"Same here." Japan added.

"Oh, okay then." China said as he catch up to Russia, "I'll see you guys later."

After watching him go, Japan and Vietnam exchange glances at one other.

"So, what do you want to do now?" the Japanese asked, shyly.

"I don't know." Vietnam shrugged, "Got any better ideas." Japan glanced at Hong Kong and Taiwan who are dancing each other along with everyone else before looking at the Vietnamese girl.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, blushing. A furious blush appeared on Vietnam's face. It seems that they both had blushes on their cheeks.

"S-sure." Vietnam said, taking Japan's hand and they both begin to dance while Taiwan begins to spin Hong Kong around, happily, making the Chinese Hong Kong dizzy.

At the bar, England had started to get drunk after he drank a lot of wine while America, Russia and China glanced at him with shock looks.

"Now look what you done, Britain!" America cried, "You started to feel drunk already."

"I knooow, right?" England said, drunkly, "This drink taste like s**t."

"England, please, snap out of it!" China said, grabbing his shoulders and began to shake him, "Pull yourself together, aru!"

"You know, China, you have beautiful eyes." Then England passed out as his head landed on the Chinese's shoulder.

China groaned and said, "Great, how are we gonna deal with this?"

"Then who's gonna carry him?" America asked.

"I think I can." Russia said, happily, "I always like to carry my sister, Belarus, when she was little." He begins to talk in a creepy tone, "Especially when she really irritating me."

America and China's bodies started to shake and shiver, meaning that they were scared at the Russian's creepiness.

"Let's not go making this dance awkward, okay?" Vietnam said to Japan as they continue dancing.

Japan blushed and said, "Okay." With his heart beating faster, he slowly laid his chin on Vietnam's shoulder. This made the girl blushed at his touch but smiled a little.

They continue dancing long after the song is over. Vietnam saw many women give her jealous glares as the two of them danced. She didn't care though. All that mattered was her and Japan.

This will be Japan's first time for dancing with a girl like Vietnam.

As the last song played, the Japanese shyly leaned forward and gave Vietnam a long sweet kiss.

Vietnam blushed as Japan parted the kiss. Japan, realized what he was doing, started to frantic, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Vietnam! I..." His words got cut off when she kisses him.

Japan felt relaxed as he kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist.

After Japan and Vietnam parted, they were greeted by Taiwan who was holding Hong Kong's hand. Hong Kong couldn't help but smile as he glanced at them.

"Yay!" Taiwan squealed in happiness, "All of us found love today!"

"Yeah." Vietnam said.

"Plus Hong Kong is asking me to go on a date together and I said 'Yes'!" Taiwan sighed and said, "This is will be my best day ever."

"Sure does." Hong Kong said as Taiwan kisses him the cheek.

"Well, good luck, lovebirds." the Taiwanese said, "I hope you enjoy yourselves quite easily." Then she and Hong Kong walked off, hand in hand.

"Looks like Hong Kong and Taiwan are gonna be a cute couple." Japan said as he and Vietnam watched them go.

"Yep, they sure are." the Vietnamese said, "Just like both of us." She grabs Japan's hand, making him blush. "Umm, about lunch tomorrow, would you like to go out on a date with me at my place? We can eat Vietnamese food together including rice."

Japan smiled and said, "Sure, I love to. It's a date."

"Good." Vietnam kissed him on the cheek, "Shall we go outside for fresh air?"

"Sure."

Then they walked out together, holding hands while Italy was being scolded by Germany for grabbing food without permission.

* * *

**End one-shot**


End file.
